The Truth is Not What It Seems
by ailing-red-rose
Summary: The first time He saw her She was a child. The second time He saw her She was a warrior. The third, a goddess. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Marked Ball

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

The first time He saw her She was a child. The second time He saw her She was a warrior. The third, a goddess. A beautiful goddess, completely deserving of the grandeur that surrounded her. As she descended the marble steps, Draco on her arm, She seemed completely unmoved by her surroundings, as though She was better than them. And, as He bowed when She passed her, He could see that She was. But He knew a secret, a deadly secret, which made her behavior all the more wondrous.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

She held her head high, her nose slightly pointed into the air, but not so much as to be obvious. She stood up straight so as to show off her neck and chest. She was wearing an exquisite gown underneath her outer dressrobe. Draco had bought it for her when she agreed to go the ball in his honor. His honor of becoming a deatheater. It was a deep shade of green, showing her allegiance to Slytherin, and was embroidered with many pearls of different sizes. It was low cut to expose the better part of her chest to the general public, and it was extremely tight fitting. Not much was left to the imagination in that dress. She did not smile when Draco led her down the entrance stairs she merely surveyed the crowd before her, wondering if they were worthy of her presence. When She passed the members of the Inner Circle, when they bowed to her and Draco, She allowed a small, satisfied smile to play around her lips. She wanted them to know how pleased she was by their respect, for their respect brought her power. She wished to radiate power, and that She did. She could tell when everyone turned to stare at her.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

The evening passed uneventfully. And She believed herself to be safe, that is, until He made his way to her and Draco. Draco was busy showing off his newly forged dark mark to his loyal followers, but She was well aware of Him stalking his way over to them. When he stood before them She stretched out her arm to its full length, warning him to keep back, and smiled, exposing all her teeth.

"Severus," she purred.

"Hermione," he purred back, kissing her outstretched hand. As soon as Snape let go of it Hermione snaked her arm around Draco's shoulders.

"It's so wonderful to see you here, we were afraid you wouldn't come," she said, nuzzling Draco's neck, "Weren't we, honey?" Draco seemed to be rendered speechless for the moment, she was clearly having an effect on him. "Honey," Hermione, repeated, now laying her head on his shoulders.

"Yes…Yes! Indeed Severus, you see, we weren't quite sure where your true alligences lay," he said, now quite in control, despite of the fact that the whole of Hermione's body was now pressed up against him.

"I assure you," he said, his voice velvety, "My true loyalty has always belonged to the Dark Lord. I can only hope to further prove my loyalty," he bowed his head.

"Of course, Severus. But one can't help but be reminded of that time, what was it? Seventh year, I believe, during Potter's pathetic," Draco spit out the word, "Little attempt to battle with the Dark Lord. You were gone for long periods of time, and when you did appear, it was not entirely clear whose side you were fighting for," Draco smiled, evilly, he clearly wished to bring everyone around him down, until he was the only one left at the top.

"If you have reason to doubt my loyalties Draco, I insist that you take them up with our Master. One, can never be too careful. But," now Snape grinned, a frightening sight for anybody who had only seen him scowl, "Before you do, I would recommend you think about it. What would he think? You?" he sneered, "Trying to discredit one of his most influential followers? He might think you a common social climber, Draco. And that would not be wise." Draco seemed somewhat stunned by this defense of Snape's territory. Hermione was merely bemused. But she did not let it show. Her face showed growing anger, with a slight look of terror in her eyes, at Snape's veiled threat.

"Good evening, Severus, but I fear there is something I must discuss with Draco," she rubbed up against him, once again, "In private."

"Of course," said Snape, obligingly, "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of two lovers." Hermione smiled like a cat and Snape suddenly couldn't tell where Hermione ended and Draco began. Draco, by now, had lost all sense of being, and, Snape could tell, was barely managing to control his bodily functions. Snape smirked and turned away.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Dawn started to unfold as Hermione went about gathering her pants from the floor. Draco stirred in his sleep. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. It was clearly her who was in charge of this relationship. She had been the one to drag him away from the party, she had been the one who had led him into this bedroom (which was neither of theirs), and she had been the one to get him to agree to having sex in the Dark Lord's palace. Hermione stopped in her search for her bra to think about what she had been doing for the past few months, years if you looked closely. She was becoming the one person she had always considered her enemy. But she had do to do what had to be done. And, with that thought, she jumped at the window with the grace of a cat, and walked over the Severus Snape, quietly crouching in the shadows.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN:

Well, this is my new story!! And, I have to tell you, I think it's my favorite so far. It's so much fun to write and it's so interesting to think about!!please review!! Please please please review!! You have no idea how much I want you to review!!

Ailing Red Rose


	2. Home?

Chapter 2:

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

"I trust you are ready to leave?" Snape inquired, not looking at her, but rather over her shoulder.

"Of course," she took a hold of his arm and they both disapperated on the spot. When Hermione felt the telltale sign of being on solid ground her eyes flew open, looking for intruders. As usual, however, nobody was there. Nobody was unlucky enough to meet two lethal spies in the dark, away from any possible help. But, Hermione didn't lower her wand until she was completely sure they were alone.

"Clear," whispered Hermione.

"So it seems," agreed Snape, his wand still at the ready. He pocketed it a moment afterward, however. "Shall we?" he asked, already heading through the bracket of bushes that was their apparition center. Hermione followed him and was greeted by the dank darkness that had begun to hang around Hogwarts.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

When they arrived in the front hall she was greeted by Remus.

"Did everything go to plan?" he asked, clearly anxious.

"Yes, did you believe something went wrong?" Hermione asked. Lupin nodded vigorously. "Well, everything went fine."

"Why were you so late?" asked Lupin, wanting to understand everything that had happened. Hermione flushed, while Snape had just seemed to sink back into his surroundings.

"Draco held me up."

"Ah," said Lupin, now blushing fiercely as well. Hermione nodded briskly.

"If you'll excuse me," and she stalked off up the once grand marble staircase. Lupin stared after her, a look of guilt on his face.

"She wasn't always like that, you know," he said finally.

"She has adapted," said Snape, sullenly, coming into noticeable view.

"I wish she didn't have to."

"As do we all. Remus," he nodded, as well, and headed down the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"I wish you didn't have to," whispered Lupin after he had gone from sight completely. "I wish we didn't have to."

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione entered Gryffindor tower courtesy of Sir Kudugen. He was not the same knight she had met back in her third year, he was now quiet and moody, and was barley ever in his portrait. But, he did a good enough job, and the Fat Lady had disappeared into the paintings of Hogwarts, presumably never to be found. It wasn't as if they really needed someone to guard the portrait hole anyways. It was just her, Harry, and Ron living here anymore, and if anyone violent wished to get in, the fact that they were already inside the castle was bad enough.

She dropped her bag in front of the fireplace and sat on one of the old, deserted, high-backed armchairs. She conjured up a cup of tea and put her hair up. Charmed tea didn't taste nearly as good as regular muggle tea, but it would do. It had been a long evening for her. She stayed by Draco's side all evening. She watched him receive the mark, which she already bore loathing and shame, with anticipation and excitement. She pressed up against him every time one of his opponents had appeared, proving his ownership of her. If Hermione had been 17 again she might have let tears fall down her face. But now, at the age of 25, she couldn't. It was not if she didn't want to, but she physically couldn't anymore. She had lost that ability. And sitting here, thinking about all that had gone in her life, it was excruciatingly painful.

So, instead of willing herself to cry, she got up and pulled a book out of her bag. Books were one of her few escapes anymore. They pulled her into a different world. A world where all she had to focus on was the words on the page, and what they meant. They blocked everything else out. Before the war had started Hermione had barley ever read fiction. But now, it was all she ever looked at.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

When the fire finally finished it's last few sparks, it was dawn. Hermione was asleep over her book. Harry appeared in the common room and sighed when he saw her. This was the way most mornings were after a mission. He walked over to her and pulled the book out of the crook of her arm. He pushed her hair back tenderly and nearly started crying when he saw the lines of sorrow and weariness on her young face. But his wrist was immediately grabbed with frightening strength. He cried out in pain. Hermione shook her head, now fully alert.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. It's just, you know," she paused.

"Reflexes?" Harry added, helpfully. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it," he said, he was used to this conversation by now. He helped her stand up. Hermione unfurled her limbs like a cat waking from a long nap, but soon stood as straight as a rod.

"Has Ron woken up yet?" asked Hermione, absentmindedly.

"Um, yes. He went down to work with Flitwick early this morning," said Harry, not meeting Hermione's eyes. Hermione, being the spy she was, noticed this.

"You don't have to be like this, you know," she said.

"Like what?" said Harry, far to quickly

"Stop treading around me, like I'm some sort of time bomb. He left me," she said bluntly, "I'm over it. It wouldn't have worked," she paused and turned to look out the window, "Maybe once, but not now. Not with the war."

Harry couldn't understand how Hermione was able to deal with this so calmly. If Ginny had chosen to leave him, he wouldn't have been able to stand up, let alone be around deatheaters all day.

"You want to get breakfast?" he asked, trying to pull her out of her silent thoughts that couldn't be healthy.

"Sure," she smiled at him warmly. Suddenly she rushed up to him and pulled him into a crushing hug. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. Harry hugged her back, just as tightly.

"I love you too, Hermione." 5 minutes later she pulled away.

"Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?"

AN:

2nd chapter, yay!

Please review

I love reviews

They're so wonderful!

And they make me write faster.

(and in case it wasn't clear. Harry and Hermione do love each other, but just as friends love each other. And that can be a very strong love :)


End file.
